Amanda's Adventures
by PokemonGirl0754
Summary: Amanda is a regular girl. Well almost she has a power no one knows about but her and her mother. Read and find out were it takes her!


For some reason i come up with this stuff mostly at school i wonder why?

Anyway lets start this story right! XD

Me: ko the disclaimer please!

Ko: pokemongirl0754 does not and never will own transformers prime.

Me: dont crush my dreams! ;-;

Chapter 1: the beginning

Today has been very normal so far i went to school survived some how and now im walking home. I pushed some of my black hair with purple tips out of my face as i scrolled my ipod music list looking for the right song. Soon i found it secret by the pierces. As i walked i noticed it was getting dark. "No luna please dont raise the moon yet i need to get home." I said to myself. Speaking of home my mom made cheesecake last night. Damn it now i want cheesecake! "Damn you random mind!" I yelled to myself. 'We love you too!' A voice said back. That was victoria. "Now im hungry.." as i said it my stomach grows. 'Us to Amanda.' Victoria replied. Sighing i look around as i started to sprint to the house. Then something catches my eye. I walk over to it. To find its a piece of metal. I reach out to get it when Victoria yelled and startled me yelling, 'DONT TOUCH IT!' "Why the heak not!" I yell back falling on my butt. I stand up dusting my pants off. 'Somthings not right about it..' she said trailing off. "Whatever.." i say bending down and grabing it. "See nothing happened!" I yelled in victory. Victoria just stayed quiet. I continued to walk and examined the piece of metal. As i got to the house i yelled out. "Im home!" I take off my black combat boots and socks. "How was your day honey?" My mom called from the kitchen. "It was fine." I said as i walked into the kitchen. "No accidents?" She asked mentioning to my hands. "Not a single one." I say proudly taking off my black gloves. "Thats good, are you getting better at controling it?" She asked stiring the stew she was making. "Watch." I say holding my hand out concentrating. Then a dark purple crystal formed above my hand. "You've gotten alot better," she says. "Maybe you can go tomarow without your gloves." "Id rather not if someone found out its off to the military for experiments for me." I say putting them back on. "Can you set the table?" She askes. "Sure." Grabing two bowls and spoons, placing them on the table, and getting two glass of water for us. Sitting down i waited for mother to come eat. As we ate i thought of the piece of metal i found. "Oh hey mom, i found this on the way home." I say handing her the piece of metal. "A piece of metal?" She asks. "Somthing seems diffrent about it dont you think?" I ask. "Not really." She replies. Taking it back i put it in my pocket. After dinner i walk up stairs to take a shower. When i got out of the warm soothing water i dry off and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. As i get comfortable in my bed i put the metal on my night stand by my bed and fall into a dreamless sleep. As i start to wake i fell like im burning up. I wake with a jolt to see fire in my room. I quickly grab a purple coat that my grandmother gave me. It was fire resistant. Grabing it amd puting it on i run for my moms room. As i open the door a see her traped by a beam. "Go leave me here!" She yelled shooing me away. "Im not leaving you here!" I yell trying depretly wanted the beam to move. At this point i was crying. I then knew what to do. I pointed my hand at the beam and a crystal grew pushing the beam up allowing my mother to get out. "We need to get out of here." She said getting up. "How did this happen?" I ask using my power to move some more objects out of our way. "The damn bots did it!" She said cursing as a piece of hot ash hit her arm. Noticing this i put the coat on her. Soon we found an opening. "Do you think they found out about my power?" I asked fearfully. "Im not sure." Mother replied. As we got outside mother contacted Amy. A friend of the family. As we waited for amy i fell asleep. Unknown to myself or anyone that this would change my life forever.

Btw my ocs name is Amanda if you couldn't figure it out!

Tell me what you think!


End file.
